magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
Xbox 360: The Official Xbox Magazine Issue 96
This magazine is dated March 2013 and priced at £5.99. A free disc is attached with playable demos. Dashboard THQ scrapped in public auction - 2 pages (12-13) :After 24 years in business, THQ was broken up and sold in a bankruptcy auction on 24 January. Here's who got what. Valve Steams ahead with own console - (14) :A new battle to start under your TV. Arcade dev sats games are "lost" on XBLA - (14) :Are games too hard to find on the dashboard? More games stores go bust - (16) :High Street looks bleaker as HMV and Blockbuster go under. First Look: LEGO Marvel Super Heroes - 2 pages (18-19) Number cruncher - 1 page (20) :The world of gaming reproduced in statistical form. Your Most Wanted: Destiny - ⅔ page (23) Hot Topic: Do we still need pre-owned games? - Jon Blyth vs Edwin Evans-Thirlwell - 1 page (24) The Green Carpet - 1 page (25) :Brit indie flick to premiere on Xbox Live Calendar: February/March - 1 page (26) Messages - 4 pages (28-31) Features On your disc - 1 page (11) Black and Green Ops - 8 pages (32-39) :Splinter Cell Blacklist brings Sam Fisher back into the warm folds of official business. A Rude Awakening - 4 pages (40-43) :After 500 years asleep, Lightning Returns to a world with 13 days to live. Beyond the Call of Duty - 5 pages (44-48) :Infinity Ward's breathless rollercoaster has come to define the first-person shooter, but six years on players are starting to demand something new. We take a look at how developers are doing shooters differently - and ask the experts if CoD really is slowing down. OXM speaks to: Chris Perma - 3 pages (70-72) :The art director of Gears of War on designing ladies, Locust and worlds that tell a story. Independent Thinking - 4 pages (91-94) :While big companies like Midway, Atari and THQ have collapsed trying to get their games on shop shelves, independent developers have thrived on Xbox Live Arcade. We talk to the people behind 2012's best to find out how they did it. The Last Word: Are you a marketing guru? - 1 page (114) Previews Tomb Raider - Dave Rudden & Jon Blyth - 4 pages (52-55) The Walking Dead: Survival Instinct - Jon Blyth - 2 pages (56-57) State of Decay - Craig Owens - 2 pages (58-59) Disney Infinity - Craig Owens - 2 pages (60-61) Brothers: A Tale of Two Sons - Jon Blyth - 1 page (62) Painkiller: Hell & Damnation - Edwin Evans-Thirlwell - 1 page (63) Terraria - Edwin Evans-Thirlwell - 2 pages (64-65) Resident Evil: Revelations - Craig Owens - 1 page (66) Dragon's Dogma: Dark Arisen - Craig Owens - 1 page (67) Cyberpunk 2077 - Jon Blyth - 2 pages (68-69) Reviews DLC Reviews Online Reviews The Full 360 How to... - 1 page (100) Indie Games - 1 page (102) Xbox Movies - 1 page (103) OXM Investigates... Best Credit Sequences - 2 pages (104-105) The OXM Replay *Far Cry Instincts: Predator - Dan Griliopoulos - 1⅓ pages (108-109) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic - (109) *Official Xbox Magazine Issue 20 - (109) Must Buy - 3 pages (110-111,113) Free Gift Xbox_360_-_The_Official_Xbox_Magazine_Issue_96_Disc.jpg|Free Disc Other Credits Art Editor :Curtis Phillips-Cozier Production Editor : Jenny Meade Deputy Art Editor :John Finbow Staff Writers :Jon Blyth Online Editor :Edwin Evans-Thirlwell Contributors :Craig Owens, Dave Rudden, Steve Haske, Michael Gapper, Alice Scoble-Rees, Chris Scullion, Martin Davies, Ben Griffin, Dan Griliopoulos, Alex Dale, Alex Hawksworth-Brookes External Links You may be able to get this issue from Future Publishing for a very limited time. Otherwise it should be available digitally at Zinio and Apple Newstand. Issue Index Category:Contains Xbox 360 Reviews